Then and Now
by ichibinoshukaku
Summary: What happened "then" affected the "now". What happened "now" affected the "then". Another 18P/HibaPin story. Read on to know more! July 19, 2015 UPDATE: It has been soooooo long! So sorry for that! But please read on to know more. ;)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another 18P/HibaPin FanFic. I had this idea a looooong time ago (right after I made my first one), but it took some time to put it into words. This story will be quite a journey! So enjoy and read on!**

**I would also appreciate it if there will be reviews. I am not really sure about my writing style, so I want to know if I'm too vague, too lenghty, too broad, or whatever! Also, I want to know if everybody is okay with the flow of the story. In other words, reviews are highly appreciated! :D  
**

**To you, who took the time to read this, THANK YOU! :")**

**PS: This story contains events from the manga as well as the anime. It's like a mixture of the two. :)**

**PPS: Rated T for future chapters. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Amano Akira-sensei owns the characters. I don't. :P**

* * *

Every year, after Sawada Tsunayoshi (seventeen years old at that time) officially accepted the position "Neo-Primo" of the Vongola Family, a party will be held to commemorate the day he finally decided to be the leader of the infamous mafia group. Even though all his peers already considered him as the "Boss" way before he was formally declared, still a little celebration won't hurt in honor of him, right? Well, _a little_ may be inappropriate given that this is _the _Vongola Family we're talking about.

And behind every great Vongola Party is a genius mastermind.

"_The celebration of the commemoration of the Neo-Primo should be celebrated every year, each with a theme as decided by the 'adviser to the Boss' and by the 'greatest hitman in the family.' Also, the said persons will oversee the whole party to make sure every guest is satisfied," Reborn once remarked._

"_Eh? Who said that? " Tsuna asked with a surprised tone, taking mental notes of every questionable thing Reborn mentioned._

"_It doesn't matter. You should know it, since you're the Boss."_

"_Is it even written? And besides, who gives 'the greatest hitman in the family' the authority when he is not even the boss?"_

"_Well, it can't be helped," Reborn said as he tips his hat while his eye gave a flicker "It just so happens that I am holding _both_ positions, I will gladly accept the job. This is a Vongola rule after all. We should not disobey it. Furthermore, the maker of the rule must be very good, to take into consideration that the Neo-Primo should be young and naïve so 'the greatest hitman in the family' and 'adivser'" should take over."_

"_But…but…" Tsuna tried to interject._

"_We have a lot to do. Let's go, No-Good Tsuna!" _

And thus, the "Commemorate the Vongola Neo-Primo Theme Party" was born.

What makes the party overwhelming is not the venue which awes all of the guests or the food that would make you come back for more. Nope, it's none of these. The cherry-on-top is the _theme._ The theme is the life of the party; the one that decides everything from the menu down to the clothes; and the one that brings joy, delight, attention as well as envy from those who were and were not invited. It is in the "Vongola Family's Tradition" that such a party should honor the theme above all else.

Of course, it will not be Vongola style if this rule is not imposed: those who wore the worst outfits will be given a punishment and those who refused to participate will be terminated by the Vongola Family. Only the guardians and those who are treated as closest friends of the Vongola Family are forcefully and unwillingly participating, thus ensuring maximum participation of the key-players of the Family (in addition to making the party a bit more enjoyable for Reborn).

Ten years have passed and the traditional party still lives on. The preparation and planning now was more tedious as compared to the previous years. This year, after much deliberation, gun explosions, and bruises and wounds, the Family decided the theme will be a bit of a throwback. This theme was the first that they used ten years ago, and was also a popular demand base on the survey that Reborn did (much to the surprise of everyone when he actually did it).

After ten years that Tsuna became Boss, they decided that the party would be a Victorian-Masquerade style, where the ladies don glamorous gowns with petticoats while the men make do with tailcoats and fancy top hats.

The guests, upon receiving the letter, immediately rushed out to find the finest but comfortable clothes. Accessories were also bought to match their garments and some even studied a little about the era to recognize and to compliment whatever pieces of artwork might be posted around the ballroom. Also, masks were ordered to be made and in just a blink of an eye, it seemed that every mask artisan was busy.

But the guests are not only the busiest of all the people. Despite the fact that he is in-charge of the whole event, Reborn had it easy. He has already outgrown his infant body and is now an eighteen-year old boy. He still have that angelic smile from when he was a baby which he flashes to everyone whenever he has a favor, but his Spartan and demonic self was the one that keeps everyone moving.

Assignments were handed out to ensure success. Miura Haru was in-charge of the clothes which she happily accepted and promised to make it as beautiful as possible so that no one will be subjected to the punishment game. Sasagawa Kyoko was for the decoration of the venue while Chrome Dokuro will help her out for the lighting and other special effects that can lighten up the mood. Bianchi was assigned to pick the menu, much to the protest of everyone but Reborn still insisted for her taste.

Gokudera Hayato traveled across Europe to find the finest chamber ensembles for entertainment but so far had no luck because Reborn made them all cry due to his harsh criticisms. Sasagawa Ryohei was also travelling around. He was scouting for different pieces of furniture and other stuff that will help Kyoko with the interior. But sadly, 80% of what he brought back was rejected because they were irrelevant to the theme. When asked why he even took them even though it was completely unrelated, he would always say, "Because they were extreme!"

Fuuta and Lambo were assigned to give out the invitations to the guests. The task would have been finished in a day if not for Lambo's constant flirting with the female guests, which usually ends with Fuuta dragging him to the next destination. Yamamoto Takeshi was tasked to take charge of the security of the vicinity, making sure the guests arrived safely. So far all preparations were complete.

As for the Vongola Boss, Reborn confined him in his quarters to work on his speech to be given at the party. From his choice of words to his delivery, the Yellow Arcobaleno never let him out if there was even the tiniest flaw.

With every member being a busy bee flying here and there, there was no time for pauses and breaks, until the night of the party arrived. The Vongola Family's reputation was on the line, so everything has to be perfect. Not near perfection, but _perfect._

After days of intensive preparation, the day finally arrived. With the clothes prepared, the venue in place, the food served, the entertainment ready and the security tight, the Vongola Family opened its 10th Commemoration Party.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**\- I used the term "commemoration" because at the end of the manga, they decided to make Tsuna the "Neo-Primo" and not "Decimo" so, although he inherited the position as boss, it was still more of a celebration of something new. And also, because finally, the stubborn Tsuna accepted his fate as a Mafia Boss. :)**

**\- The people mentioned above are the ones who are part of the punishment game, and will be, most of the time, the ones mentioned in the story. As much as I want to include every character, I think I am still not at that level where I can weave my ideas clearly. So putting everyone in might confuse you readers and the focus may drift away from the original plot.**

**\- 18-year-old Reborn: I had a hard time doing the math so this is how I did it. According to the reborn wiki website, Tsuna was 14 years old when the manga ended. According to the same website, Reborn was 5 when he's in Arcobaleno mode. Since the curse was lifted, Reborn and the others started growing. Going back, Tsuna officially became boss when he was 17, so that time Reborn was 8 (plus three years). After ten years, that makes Reborn 18 years old, while Tsuna is 27.. :) (I find this website reliable enough but if you guys have more reliable facts about Tsuna and Reborn's age, I would greatly appreciate it.) :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is where the real story starts! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Amano Akira-sensei does. :)**

* * *

To say that the party was star-studded was an understatement. Famous and infamous persons flocked the Vongla Family Base in Japan to take part of such a party. Aside from the presence of the Vongola Family, other noted Mafia families were there.

The Boss of the Chiavarone Family, Bucking-Horse Dino was there along with his subordinates. The Simon Family, led by its head Enma, was also present. Enma has now outgrown his usually-bandaged face, and was now walking tall and proud without any scratches, all thanks to the death-defying training he got from the stunt specialist Arcobaleno Skull. Yuni, along with Gamma also came as representatives of the Giglio Nero Family. She now looks more like her grandmother, Luce.

The Vongola Family's allies and close connections were also present. Sawada Iemitsu, head of the intelligence company CEDEF, greeted his son as soon as he walked in, while his wife, Nana (who was made aware of _everything_ when Tsuna officially became boss and graciously accepted his son's fate), tried to straighten her son's necktie. Lal Mirch and Colonello were bickering as they approached the ballroom, with Basil easing the tension.

The night was just getting started when the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad, Varia, arrived. Their captain, Superbi Squalo, loudly declared to Tsuna (from across the room) that they are here and they still _do not_ acknowledge Tsuna as the Family's Boss. When he asked for an approval from the rest of the gang, all he got was an insult from Flan, a "shi shi shi" from Belphegor, "a calm down" from Lussuria, a "I don't know you" head turn from Mammon and a "You're a trash" from his boss, Xanxus. Levi was already at the buffet table, chowing down a fatty tuna.

Infamous individuals were not really anticipated but they came nonetheless. Byakuran flied as he entered the hall, making the guests think that he was part of the visual effects committee. The Kokuyo Gang was also present and Tsuna truly wished that Rokudo Mukuro will be at least absent, for even though the guy was one of his Mist Guardians, he is still afraid of him. But he knew that will be impossible because Mukuro will very want to see Chrome, for this party is only one of the rare moments where the two can meet personally.

Although they were invited, some people who are very close to Tsuna were not able to make it, like Irie Shouichi who just started a new research about the Boxes, so he cannot leave it in its early stage. Spanner and Verde were helping him, thus, they also excused themselves from the party. Fon, the Red Arcobaleno, was also not around. He was currently in the middle of a training, perfecting another style of martial art.

And lastly, there are also people who were invited but chose not to come. The Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya is a prime example. Being the strongest man in the Family, nobody dares to force him to join and take part after the first party ten years ago, so making him an exemption from the punishment game. Though his right-hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya, would very much like to attend, he still has to follow his boss no matter what.

Mingling with these high-profile guests are the rich families from different countries, politicians from around the globe and other influential people which have some connections with the Family since time immemorial.

The atmosphere was great, the floor was filled with dancers, and the guests were overall satisfied. Reborn has never seen a party more successful in the past few years. Quite happy on how things were moving so far, he made his way to the crowd, a glass of wine in hand.

* * *

It was nighttime when she arrived at the Vongola Mansion. She let her eyes take in the scenery and thought that it was still the same as when she left three years ago. The fancy cars and dresses must mean that it was _that_ time of the year. Of all the times to be back, she chose this day. Reborn will be very happy because he will not rack his brains as to who will receive the punishment this year, she thought.

She looked at the big mansion again and softly said, "I'm home," then proceeded to one of the back doors in the hopes of sneaking in.

* * *

Lambo feels very excited whenever he goes to a party. It doesn't matter which one as long as he knows he can have fun. Even though the Commemoration Party has a possible punishment waiting for him at the end, it doesn't make any difference for him. As long as he can send his charming sparks to the beautiful guests, he is very sure it will be fun.

He excused himself from the crowd of ladies that flocked him to go to the bathroom. The ones that were being used for the party are occupied as of now so he decided to go to other bathrooms which are not in use. _Home court advantage_, he thought.

He went out of the ballroom and as he turned to an empty corridor, he saw a figure nimbly walking, as if she was a predator careful not to disturb her prey. His usually calm eyes were now surprised as he looked at the moving creature.

"I-pin?" he managed to blurt out.

She stopped. She slowly turned around to give Lambo a better view of her face.

"I-pin! It's really you! It really is you!" He made two big strides and tightly hugged the best friend he had not seen for three years.

I-pin giggled and asked to be released.

"Yes, it's been quite a while. I see you are doing well, Lambo. Even if you have not called out to me, I would have noticed you just by looking at your mask. You know, the whole thing about masks is that it conceals your identity," she lightly laughed as she looked at the cow patterned mask, with the yellow horns at the top.

Lambo just scratched the back of his head then smiled at her. Three years seemed a decade for him. When I-pin decided to move out and live by herself, he tried to talk her out of it but he failed. He was sad but if it's something that his best friend thought of and decided, he must support her with all his might.

"You know, Reborn will be very, _very_ happy to see you in those clothes…" he teased.

"I know. Do you want me to go out again and comeback after a couple more years?" I-pin jokingly asked back.

"Nope. That won't do. If you do that, I'll stop you this time. Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Lambo hurried off to look for someone, when he turned back again. "Oh, and avoid Reborn at all costs, if you can."

He first went to the bathroom (a miracle that he was able to hold it during his reunion with I-pin) and made his way back to the ballroom to look for a familiar face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**\- Mukuro is travelling a lot with the Kokuyo Gang. Because of Chrome's fragile condition, she usually stays at the Vongola Mansion. But Chrome also likes travelling so when she can, she goes out of the country.**

**\- If you're wondering where the Vongola Nono is, I am very sad to inform you that in this story, he is now dead. Well, just in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys! In this chapter, we get to see why I-Pin moved out of the Vongola Mansion. ENJOY! :)**

**Also, thanks to ****K Double Prime for the review of the previous chapter. It gave me the momentum to upload the next chapters. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Amano Akira-sensei owns these characters. I don't. :)**

* * *

Three years it had been since I-pin left the Vongola Family to live by herself. She was fifteen at that time. She thought and thought about her future and decided that if she wants to pursue her studies, she must leave the mafia world and focus all her attention to studying. Tsuna, at first, was very against it, but eventually gave in. Same as with Lambo, Haru and Kyoko. Even Chrome was teary-eyed when she said she was leaving. Sawada Nana, the person she called her Mama for as long as she can remember, did not protest, and instead wished her all the best. Yamamoto complimented her on her decision while Ryohei shouted "Study to the extreme!" as a cheer.

She said her goodbyes and left for a town in the rural part of Japan, where people live peacefully and far away from modern society. She chose this place because it's very serene and has a gentle atmosphere to it, just like the mountains where she and her master used to train. She enrolled at a local high school and adapted easily with the kids there as well as with the other residents.

I-pin turned down the financial help that Tsuna offered. She wanted to sustain herself thus, she has to look for a job. Luckily, she was able to find one at the local ramen shop and she would always deliver the noodles to its number one patron, Kawahira, who coincidentally, wanted some fresh air and decided to move to the countryside. The pay is not that much but it was enough for her.

Though she was living a quiet life, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and most especially the chaos of the Vongola Family, she still can't help but worry about the Tsuna and the others. But since she decided to be alone to focus for her future, in exchange for her "freedom", she will not be informed of anything that's happening in the Family, be it good news or bad news. The Family will not also meddle with her affairs - no surveillance, no spies to follow her around to check up on her, etc. Reborn laid down this condition. It may seem harsh, but I-pin can see that it's all for the good of everybody. She accepted, and so, no communication with everyone for the last three years.

She is now eighteen and had just graduated senior high school. She plans to enter into a university, but before she takes the entrance exam she decided to return to the Vongola estate to see how everyone was doing. And also, now that she's back, on this very day (of all the days in the calendar), she is now forced to participate in the party, as well as in the punishment game.

But putting that thought aside, how much she wanted to see everyone, she cannot put into words. She tried to picture Tsuna still as clumsy as ever, with Reborn smacking him at the back of the head. Gokudera would run around as Bianchi chases him to make him try to take a bite of her Poison Cooking. Yamamoto would just laugh at them while Ryohei would comment of the "extremeness" of whatever they are doing. If that was not chaotic enough, Lambo would also join in as Bianchi's next target, mistaking him for a long-dead lover of hers. Fuuta would come and rescue Lambo. Haru would then bicker with Gokudera, who has finished running away from his half-sister, and Kyoko would just smile at them all, together with Chrome. She then would picture a man, with his scary aura, looking at them and saying that "he will bite all of them to death" because his sleep was disturbed...

She stopped. For the first time after a long time, _he_ entered into her thoughts. It has been a while…

She calmed down and tried to think for a second. After a few moments of debating with herself, she made her way to the ballroom entrance and checked the guest book stationed outside. She opened and scanned the pages to see if _his _name was there. There would be a 99.9% that he's not there but she still clung on to the remaining 0.1%.

When she did not find what she was looking for, she sighed. "What was I thinking? Why would he be here? He hates crowds and hates crowding…"

"Who?"

The voice which was very close to her ear was enough to make her jump and assume her fighting pose.

"Relax, I-pin-chan, it's me-desu."

"Haru-san?" asked the very perplexed I-pin.

"Correct, desu!" The person removed her mask and revealed a grinning Haru. The next moment took her by surprise because Haru rushed to her and hugged her very tightly.

"I-pin-chaaaan! It's been so long? How were you? Your hair looks really long now 'cause your braids are longer than they were. You also look so thin! Have you been eating well? Did they make fun of you? Were you scared? Have you been studying well? Why did you not tell us you're coming hoooooome?"

"I'm fine, Haru-san," was the only reply I-pin gave to the many questions that were thrown at her because she knew that as of the moment, all her answers will be drowned by Haru's wailing.

"That's good to hear." Haru was now wiping her nose drippings. "Lambo told me you were back. Everyone is so worried about you. I'm just glad that you decided to come home on this very important day. You must have missed the parties, don't you?"

_Nope, it was just a coincidence that I'm home today_, I-pin thought.

Haru was one of those people who really looked after her when she was young. She insisted that I-pin was a very "harmless" kid until she finally saw the Pinzu Time Bomb technique, which, before, she failed to see every time it activates. Nonetheless, she was still very protective towards I-pin, treating her like a little sister.

"I-pin-chan, although you look great in your get-up, you definitely cannot go in there looking like that-desu! The consequences were as harsh as ever. Gokudera still had nightmares even until now because of last year's punishment."

I-pin shuddered at the thought and was about to ask what happened when Haru pulled her and lead her to one of the mansion's long corridor.

"I-pin-chan, leave it all to me! I have prepared everything for you! Everyone will be so shocked with your comeback! It will surprise them, desu!" Haru gave I-pin a reassuring look which put the Chinese girl at ease.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**\- I-Pin delivers ramen to Kawahira because he reminds her of her days with the Vongola. Although she was not supposed to, still, a little enjoyment wouldn't hurt, right? She also kept Kawahira's whereabouts a secret. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Well this chapter is a bit angst-y on I-Pin's part, but please do read on. There'll be something here, I promise. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned here are Amamo Akira-sensei's. :D**

* * *

With her dark green gown decorated with ribbons and laces, plus a petticoat inside, Haru made it seemed easy to move in a Victorian dress. But that was not the main problem. The corset which made it really impossible to breath was I-Pin's biggest hurdle of the night.

She tried to make a few movements as possible and decided to just stand on one corner and observe the crowd through her pink mask before she greets Tsuna and others. She also wanted to be alone for a while to think about what she and Haru talked about.

_ "I-pin-chan, for your information, I have been making clothes for you since you left because I hoped that you will be back really soon. The dress you're wearing right now was base on the dress that one of the guests was wearing during first Commemoration Party." Haru said as she was daintily moving her fingers to do I-pin's hair._

_ "Is that so? I really thank you for that, Haru-san. I just want to see everyone before I take the entrance exam, that's why I went back" I-pin answered._

"_I-pin-chan is always a hard worker and never falters from her goals. I like that personality of yours, even making sacrifices just to make it all come true,"_

_"Oh no, Haru-san. It's thanks to everyone that I was able to know what I really want. I was inspired by everyone's hard work that I also want to discover what I can do with my own abilities," I-Pin said, slightly embarrassed. The way Haru complimented her was always in a motherly-like manner._

_ "Ne, I-pin-chan, can I ask you a question?"_

_ "Yes. What is it, Haru-san?"_

_ "Were you looking for Hibari-san earlier? Before when I sneaked up on you? Because you were mumbling to yourself about 'crowding' and stuff…"_

_ I-pin's cheeks were now red, even more highlighting the light blush-on that Haru put on her._

_ "I…I…" I-Pin was now dismayed by Haru's question. It just went out of the blue and was so random that she did not know what to say._

_ Seeing the younger girl's discomfort, Haru tried to change the topic._

_"Hahi! Uh…uhm, you don't have to answer that, I-pin-chan. I know! When you go out, let's drink some apple ciders! Bianchi-san unbelievably chose non-poisoned ones this time, though we're not quite yet sure if it's one of those time-delay poisoning or something," Haru said awkwardly._

_ "Haru-san…" I-pin spoke in a gloomy tone._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Is he...is he there?" she asked hesitantly._

_ "He's not. He's never been to the party ever since the first one."_

_ "I-I see…" I-pin sighed._

_ The air became heavier around the room and the two of them did not speak until I-pin's hair was done._

_ "Done! Now you look gorgeous-desu."_

_ I-pin examined herself in the full-body mirror. Her hair was tied in a complex bun and the light make-up suit her youthful face (also, since it will be covered with a mask, Haru decided not to make it heavy). The pink gown framed her body perfectly, its ribbons, laces, and ruffles flawlessly placed to make it more suitable for her. She turned around and thanked Haru._

_ They made their way to the ballroom. As soon as they entered, a young man (a Vongola servant), approached Haru and whispered something. She excused herself from I-pin, saying that she really wants to spend the night with her but an emergency about some guest's clothes came up. But before going, Haru left some parting words to I-pin._

_ "I-pin-chan, I have been watching you since you were young. You like Hibari-san, right? Even until now, I can feel it. Though it was not the same 'like' as when you were five-years old. It's something deeper this time. And although it has been a long time since you have not seen him, I think it's only normal for you to want to see him, so it's okay! No need to be embarrassed and uneasy about it. It's just a shame that he is not here today. But for now leave those kinds of thoughts behind and have fun! And also, don't forget to greet Tsuna-san, he most especially want to see you." Haru took a few steps before she turned back and said, "Oh, and I-pin-chan, welcome back." She smiled and continued her way._

She sighed. _It's not that simple, Haru-san, _she thought. It would have been easier if this feeling for _that person_ would just disappear. But that was not the case. It started as just a childhood crush, heck even just an innocent admiration because she longs for her master during that time and she just happened to find a person that exactly looks like him. But the problem was not how it started, but how her feelings managed to drag on until it escalated.

Even though she had not seen that man for a long time, let alone knows what he was doing, she still can't help but think about him. And when that happens, her heart would beat very fast and her head would be spinning. And these grew stronger and stronger, despite his absence. _Absence makes the heart grows fonder, huh?_

At some point in her life, she realized that she cannot look at him properly in the eye since she "explodes" every time. So she asked her master to seal her ultimate technique, sacrificing her famed "Human Time Bomb" alias. But by the time she did that, it was already too late. He became too busy that even the momentary glimpses with him that she was blessed before were now gone. He was always travelling back and forth, from the Vongola base, to his Foundation then sometimes to CEDEF. And although he's very tired, he never shows it. He still acts cool and composed, even saying he'll kill everyone who gets in his way. All I-pin can do is watch him from the side, too afraid to disturb his momentum. Eventually, observing him became impossible too because he almost never shows his face in the Vongola Mansion. But when he does, he went straight to the secret conference room for a meeting and then scurried out when it's done, leaving no time for an intermission.

She admits that she considered him when she decided to move out. She laughed at the idea of him stopping her, or even the thought of putting him in her decision-making, when he even has no time for her. That thought hurts, but it's the truth. That's all she was to him, and all the she will ever be. Something that was not worth his time. Someone who'll just interfere with him. A lowly herbivore.

By the time the dancing was done, with the dancers readying themselves for the next number, I-pin was still standing from where she was, unmoving, except for the tears that are quietly falling from her eyes.

* * *

Throughout the party, Tsuna was greeting and making handshakes with different people. He made sure to memorize the names of the guests so as not to screw up. It would be a mortal sin to Reborn to do that. Ten years had passed but Tsuna is still subjected to Reborn's Spartan ways. "Learning is a continuing process," Reborn would always say. The hitman would reason that he has the right to correct Tsuna because he is the tutor after all. The Neo-Decimo was not bothered by it. In fact, it is even more reassuring that Reborn was there, and because the Arcobaleno was there, was he able to be the man he is now.

When he felt that all of the guests were greeted, he joined Reborn who was talking with Yuni near the buffet table. They chatted for a few minutes when Haru saw him.

"Tsuna-saaaaan! Your mask is a bit askew." Haru approached the group and greeted them. Tsuna fixed his masked and asked how it looked, to which, Haru approved.

"Oh, and by the way, did I-pin-chan greet you already?"

"Ehhh? I-pin is here?" Tsuna was saying it so loud, that those near them looked at him. He earned a smack from Reborn.

"I told you a hundred times that you should watch out your reactions. Your reaction just now was too loud and has no poise." Reborn added, Leon now transforming back into a green mask.

"I'm sorry, but anyway, is it true, Haru? I-pin is here?"

"Yes, I fixed her up since her coming here would mean she is now part of the punishment game."

Tsuna was now filled with excitement. Three years did not come by so fast, so to say that he did not miss I-pin was a lie. The little sister that he took care was very mature when she asked permission to live alone so he gave in to her request. Not accepting financial assistance and no communication may be too harsh for her, he thought, but she still insisted on being independent, so he just let her be for these past years.

He excused himself from the group, and made way through the crowd to look for I-pin.

"Three years, right? I-pin should've been a very good asset to the Family, but it can't be helped. People have their own dreams." Reborn was now beside Tsuna, also making his way to the crowd.

"Ahh," Tsuna agreed. Reborn must also be curious as to what happened to I-pin, he thought.

They were now near the balcony, when they saw a girl in a pink Victorian dress leaning on one of the enormous pillars of the ballroom. Tsuna recognized her and was not able to contain himself.

"I-pin!" he shouted.

Before I-Pin could react, a very loud gunshot was heard outside the balcony and went through its glass doors. The Neo-Primo could not see what was happening now because an immense, thick smoke covered the area, but he was very sure that I-Pin took a direct hit. He entered into his Hyper Dying Will mode and was about to rush in when Reborn stopped him.

"Don't rush in there. I told you before, watch your reactions and think before you act," Reborn said to him. "Wait until the smoke clears." Tsuna gritted his teeth, impatient because he knew I-Pin took the shot and might be critically damaged now. But he has no choice. Rushing in would just add more casualty.

The crowd was panicking and everyone was fleeing from the area. Yamamoto was alert to act and ordered the security guards to control and protect the guests as they leave the ballroom. Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side, protecting his boss. Ryohei also made it in the nick of time.

The Guardians readied themselves. Enemy attacks would be very common but going against the Vongola on this very sacred day is an offense with a heavy price. Anyone in their right mind should know that disturbing the Party with many influential (and battle-ready) guests is the biggest mistake that they could make. And above all, harming a member of the Family is a sin so unforgivable that no known punishment is enough to atone for it.

As the smoke was clearing, the Vongola Boss saw a small person was standing where he last saw I-Pin. _Strange_, he thought. _Is that the enemy? Must have used the smoke as a diversion to enter the building._

When the area became visible, there was no I-Pin. Instead they saw something they thought they would not see for the rest of their lives again. The scene revealed a little girl, around eight years old. She was wearing a yellow dress, her two braids framed her face, and her hands clutched a mask. Everyone eyes her with surprise and she does the same.

Everyone was frozen. The people who knew the girl, were in even deep shock. They only came in their senses when Tsuna said, "I-pin?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

\- **I thought of what type of gown should match I-Pin and for some reason, the pink dress that Ciel Phantomhive wore pops into my mind. Err, I don't know. I just think it suits her. :D****  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers, first of all, I would like to apologize because in this chapter, I will take you into a roller coaster of 'opinions and observations.' So please bear with me.**

**I would also like to apologize for the lack of HibaPin moments. I PROMISE that after this chapter, THERE WILL BE A HIBAPIN MOMENT. And I'll try to make it as heart-pounding as I can to make up for the first four chapters. ;) (I already outlined what I want to write for each chapter so yeah, it just so happened that the main characters' interaction was delayed. Well, you can say that it was all part of my plan. Bwahahahaha!)**

**So please read this chapter and review for any comments! :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are owned by Amano Akira-sensei. ;)**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was fond of surprises. Be it good, like the ones he gets during his birthdays, or bad, just like how his big sister chases him around with Poison Cooking in her hand. He thought that he will never be surprised with _anything_ that comes in his way because he has seen the best and the worst.

But nothing prepared his heart when he saw an eight-year-old I-pin in this time and age. He found it very hard to believe until the nine circles appeared on her forehead, then it became eight. When it turned to seven, Tsuna, his boss, being the nearest to her, grabbed her and threw her out of the balcony. Yamamoto shouted everyone to brace themselves for the impact, and a huge explosion took place.

The Storm Guardian rushed to his Boss' side and asked if he was okay. When the Vongola Boss affirmed that he was unhurt, Gokudera immediately looked around the scene. He called out orders to check the surroundings and to search every nook and cranny for evidence. For the meantime, they have to deal with the remaining guests.

"Juu-, I mean, Neo-Primo, what do you think happened here?" Gokudera asked his Boss, after the Neo-Primo told everyone to call it a night and thanked them for being able to attend.

"I don't know, Gokudera-kun. As of now, can you gather everyone in the conference room? This matter cannot be overlooked." Tsuna then left the ballroom.

"He's unexpectedly calm about this," Reborn commented as the Boss was out of the room.

"I don't know Reborn-san. He must be very disturbed deep inside."

"Well, in any case, Tsuna would be able to handle this really well. If he needs me, tell him I'm out for a walk." Reborn also left the ballroom. _What a bad timing for a walk, _Gokudera thought.

Gokudera examined the ballroom once more to see who are left. The other Guardians are still there, investigating the matter. Bianchi, Sawada Nana and the girls already went to their rooms, escorted by Fuuta. Other Families went home as well. They insisted on helping with the situation but Tsuna said that this is a Vongola matter, and it should be handled by Vongola hands. Varia also went ahead because a very pissed Xanxus was not needed in the situation right now. He refused to move his seat when the guests started running thus trampling him in the stampede. The Kokuyo Gang also went back, except for Mukuro, who had to remain to the meeting because Chrome was too tired for anything as of the moment and had to retire for the night. Byakuran was forced to stay behind because since this involves something about space and time, his opinion is needed. Lastly, Sawada Iemitsu also remained, though he was dismissed together with the rest of CEDEF by Tsuna earlier.

Everyone who was needed was here. The Right-Hand Man called them out to proceed to the conference room where they usually hold their meetings. As everybody went out, he talked with Yamamoto who was the last to leave.

"How is she?" Gokudera was referring to I-pin.

"She passed out shortly after the explosion. She was asleep when we carried her into her room. I guess she won't be waking up until morning, but Fuuta will be by her side whenever she needs something," Yamamoto answered coolly.

"I see."

"Gokudera, I'm worried too, but brooding here won't change anything. Let's get moving"

"Ahh," Gokudera answered and they emptied the ballroom.

* * *

The first agendum of the night was to review what happened. Yamamoto presented the accounts and provided a video footage. There were no objections from what he said. In addition to that, no guests were severely harmed, and everyone was escorted safely until they reached their destinations.

The next topic they tackled was evidences found around the room. Gokudera stood up and started his presentation.

"In this picture here, we can see the scene of explosion. Nothing strange was found but let's turn our focus to the sound of the explosion as shown by Yamamoto's video footage. When analyzed carefully, the investigation team confirmed that the sound was similar to the sound of the thing that could possibly cause this commotion: The Ten-Year Bazooka."

He paused for a while to see if everybody was getting his point, then he proceeded.

"The Ten Year Bazooka, as we all remember, was a weapon that switches a person with his or her ten-years-later self for five minutes. When malfunctions occur, the results would be: one, turning the target into their ten-years-_before_ selves; two, switching time exceeds five minutes; or three, changing the physical bodies but not the mental state.

However, all existing Ten Year Bazookas were destroyed and future manufactures were halted a little while after Neo-Primo officially became Boss. The Bovino Family promised that they will never make such a weapon to avoid the same mistake made by Irie Shouichi. With this said, time travels via the Ten Year Bazooka is not possible anymore."

He proceeded with the other evidences and so far, none of them supported any other theories that would explain what happened tonight.

"It seems that we are put to the test. So, what do you think, Tsuna?" Iemistu spoke up, adjusting his seat on the left side of Tsuna.

The Neo-Primo took a deep breath before speaking. "During this time, ten years ago, the Ten Year Bazookas should have been confiscated but they were not destroyed two months after. Many things could've happened between the _now_ back then to two months after that."

"I agree. Five minutes was way over, so we can say that the Ten Year Bazooka that hit her from the past malfunctioned," Gokudera said and added, "But, as for her mental state, was she the I-pin from _now _or the I-pin from _then?"_ He directed his question to Ryohei who was the first one to check up on I-pin after she exploded.

"The first thing she asked before passing out was where she was, and who was I. She said I looked a lot like 'Ryohei-san', but a lot older so…"

"…She's really from the past, huh?" Tsuna finished for him.

Silence filled the air. Gokudera could feel the uneasiness rise from the round table. Travel by the Ten-Year Bazooka was now a possibility, and it malfunctioned as I-Pin time-traveled. None of their evidence could support any other theory except this one.

Now it was confirmed how eight-year-old I-pin was able to come in the future, the next question will be is, who was the one who shot her? His head quickly turned to Lambo. The Thunder Guardian sensed that Gokudera looked in his way and immediately defended himself.

"Gokudera-shi, it's not what you think. True, when I was young, I may have the habit of shooting myself when I'm in a pinch, but please remember that ever since the issue with the Arcobaleno pacifiers was resolved, the young Vongola and his friends would always prevent me from using the 10 Year Bazooka, thus me and I-Pin were unable to go to time-travel since we were five years old. Well, we still did whenever you guys were not around, but that was just a few times."

_It was because the Bovino Family issued a statement that they were partly at fault why the Vongola was mixed up with the Millefiore during that time that's why as much as possible, the Bazooka should be kept away from you to prevent such thing to happen again. But you refused to hand it over and we were stuck with just stopping you whenever you plan to use it. In other words, we still have to look after you, even though it's _YOU _who was responsible why Irie Shoichi made that mistake in the first place. And that doesn't change the fact that you might have shot I-Pin, _Gokudera frustratingly recalled but Lambo still justified his past actions.

"Also, _I swear_ that during this time around 10 years ago, I never had the bazooka with me. Remember the unfortunate bruise you had when you tried to shut me up?"

_He's right, _Gokudera thought. It took the three of them – Tsuna, Fuuta and him – to calm the eight-year-old Lambo when representatives from the Bovino family came over to collect the weapon. He was trashing for days until the preparation for the first Commemoration Party distracted him. He completely got over it in two weeks or so and that's how he got his "never-refuse-an-invitation" attitude because he faced his problems and tough situations himself, and not his ten-years-later self.

Therefore, since thirteen years ago, they frequently saw any switches between Lambo and his future-self. The same was true with I-Pin, who was always the next victim whenever the stupid cow fired the bazooka. _So the stupid cow was not the one who shot her, _Gokudera thought. When he was racking his brains for other suspects, a strange but familiar laugh interrupted him.

"Kufufufu, you're naïve, Vongola. How can you be so sure that a mafia's promise can be trusted? It's not like when the Bovino Family said they will not produce any more of those bazookas, they would keep their word. In this world, anyone will do anything to dominate and to rule," Mukuro finally spoke, amused by how the conversation is going.

"But how can sending the 18-year-old I-pin back in time make it beneficial to them?" Tsuna questioned him.

"Oh? Did I say something about sending her back in time? I think it's more like, sending the eight-year-old girl in this time."

"So that means…" Gokudera said, finally getting the drift.

"...Someone wants the young I-pin to be here, making a contract with the Bovino Family to make the bazooka _again _for time travel to be possible. But why?" Lambo asked, somewhat devastated.

"The Pinzu Time Bomb. If you all remember, the 18-year-old I-pin is not capable of using that powerful technique because it was sealed away by Fon." The Neo-Primo massaged his temples as he pieced the puzzles together. Gokudera also caught the weight of his Boss' thoughts. It was clearly a well-thought plan: using an improved Ten-Year Bazooka, the culprit shot I-Pin, making her switch with her younger self instead of the older one. Since the younger self is very shy, she activates the time-bomb when she's uncomfortable. Knowing that there will be a lot of people in the party that will make her uneasy since she does not know them, she will surely detonate. If the Neo-Primo did not throw her out on time, they would all have been obliterated, thus making the culprit's plan work.

Gokudera, as well as the others, was now convinced of this conclusion when another familiar laugh caught his attention.

"Very good, but I'm sorry to say that this is incorrect," Byakuran jovially declared.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera spoke for everybody who was a bit relieved a moment ago.

"Hmm, let's see, there's one major glitch in your way of thinking. You said that there was a mastermind behind all this who sent the little girl for a bit of time travelling. Let's assume that there really is a culprit and his plan was to blow everybody in the party into pieces. Wouldn't he be the one who is at the losing end? Because in the first place, you knew how that time bomb technique activates and you also knew how to counter it.

"Another problem I see is that there were no follow up attacks if there really is someone attacking the Vongola. If the first assault didn't work, wouldn't there be another if they were really trying to destroy such an important party?" Byakuran smiled playfully when he finished his explanation.

Everyone was quiet, taking in everything what the parallel-world traveler shared. Gokudera, however, was half convinced so he inquired more about Byakuran's theory.

"Hmm, it's quite similar actually, Right-Hand Man-kun. Like you guys, I also think that there's some mastermind behind this. And it was in his plan to make I-Pin-chan time-travel. However, what he wants is not the destruction of the Vongola. He might be aiming for something else."

"So, what is he aiming for?" Yamamoto pressed him on.

"Well, who knows?" Byakuran then showed his menacing smirk.

"Don't mess with us! You tell us what you think and now leave us hanging?" the Storm Guardian is now pissed off.

"Well, I don't specifically know what he wants, Right-Hand Man-kun. But what I know is, it seems that our culprit is interested in certain events in the past, that's why sending the 18-year-old I-Pin-chan back is necessary for him. Some things in the past caught his attention so our suspect has to do what he has to do. With that said, there will be two paths _that_ timeline will take since now she is in the past: either it will rewrite history; or it will continue as usual, thus making this current timeline unchanged despite the fact that I-Pin-chan is there.

Everybody else are now confused. Byakuran's explanation was too much information even for a smart guy like Gokudera. The Neo-Primo asked Byakuran to summarize his point, to make it less obscure.

With a sigh, the Millefiore leader continued. "In other words, the past might be rewritten, thus making a present that is different from today. _Or _it might be that the present that we are currently living in right now was built by the past because I-Pin-chan was there."

"It's like one of those time travel paradox, right?" Gokudera verified Byakuran's point.

"That's right, Gokudera." Everyone's attention was now at the doorway. Reborn was leaning at the door and now walked towards the table. He took his place at a vacant seat, opposite to Tsuna.

"Reborn! You were late. You should've known that there are important matters to be discussed as of now." Tsuna scolded the hitman.

"And also," ignoring Tsuna, "what Byakuran said was true. There was someone who was pulling the strings behind I-Pin's time travel. But as for the results, we are not yet sure if it will affect us or not. It all depends on how I-Pin conducts herself while she's there," Reborn said coolly, now sipping a hot espresso which he got by pressing one of the buttons on the underside of the table.

"What do you mean by that? What will happen to this timeline, to _us?_ And how about I-Pin? Will she be okay? Also, how will she be back in this time when there is no Ten Year Bazooka? She has to go back no matter what before anything happens! And fast!" the Neo-Primo fired his questions one by one while Reborn just simply enjoyed his drink.

"If you are so interested, why don't you ask the mastermind himself for more details?" Reborn said as he pointed the doorway.

As they set their eyes at the doorway, everyone gave out different reactions. Ryohei mouthed a very soft "This is extreme." Iemistu was double-cheking to make sure that he's seeing right. Mukuro just said "My, my…" while Byakuran just smiled, seemingly satisfied. Yamamoto was pinning down a very mad Lambo who was shouting profanities at the man. As for Gokudera, he looked at his Boss, and then to the man at the doorway, both of their eyes locked as if they were exchanging nasty greetings telepathically.

Gokudera was fond of surprises. The I-Pin incident, he declared, was the most surprising thing that ever happened to him. He never realized that he would correct himself that very night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**\- There was a line there when Gokudera almost said "Juudaime". He still has that habit but for every party, he calls Tsuna "Neo-Primo" so as not to confuse the other guests. On ordinary days, he still calls his Boss "Juudaime". :D**

\- **Loophole: I changed this chapter a bit to cover up the loophole that I just noticed while I was making the seventh chapter (and still am making). I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but I hope that no more loopholes will come my way. It's my first time making such a long and complicated story and I guess it can't be helped that I'll miss a few things. Anyways, the reason why I changed this is because, remember that I-Pin went away when she was 15 right? So during that time, if Lambo still uses the Bazooka frequently in the past, the I-Pin would still be in contact with the Vongola in the past, making her not missing them at all while she's living a life away from them. It was inconsistent for me, so I thought that I'll cover this up by saying that Lambo almost never used the Bazooka since he was five. **


	6. Chapter 5

***drumroll***

**The most awaited meeting is finally here! Yeah yeah yeah! :D  
**  
**As promised, I bring you this chapter. Just tell me if the characters are OC or something. :D**

**Again, thank you for supporting and reading this story and reviews are appreciated. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Amano Akira-sensei. :D**

* * *

I-Pin felt her head throbbing as she sat up from where she was. From the looks of it, she's at the Vongola Mansion's Garden. It was located at left side of the main building, clearly visible from the balconies of the ballroom. The lights and loud music tell her that the party was still going on. She got up and checked her surroundings.

She saw the pavilion and the many statues and busts that decorated the well-trimmed lawn of the vast plot. The greenhouse was there, which housed different species of hard-to-grow plants. She also saw some chairs and a table wherein Tsuna would have his afternoon tea if he's in a good mood. When she looked behind her, she saw the tall trees which mark the start of what she calls "The Vongola Forest" because of its various flora and fauna.

She found her mask and picked it up. She wanted to remember how she ended up in the garden, when she was standing near the balcony just a moment ago. She recalled that she was so absorbed in her thoughts that the pillar opposite to the one she was leaning seemed to draw closer to her as she blankly stared at it. She was pulled from her trance when she heard someone called her name. As she turned to see who it was, she heard loud bang, then a sound similar to glass breaking. Suddenly, something hit her, followed by a puff of smoke clouding her view. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the grass.

She forgot that some situations in the Vongola Family are better left unquestioned and some events are so surprising and unexpected that it's best to just go with the flow. So she shrugged it off and just decided to go back to the party. As she walked towards the entrance of the mansion, she heard an explosion.

_It's from the forest_, she thought. Thinking that it might be an enemy attack, she rushed into the sea of trees. It was a battle between her versus the twigs, the low-lying branches and the uprooted roots. Also, running in a gown was a struggle and she was tempted to tear off the bottom part. But remembering Haru's efforts to make the dress made her hesitate so she had to bear with it until she reached the source of the blast.

The explosion was followed by another one, but this time, the impact was accompanied by a strong gust of wind. The sounds of gunshots then filled the air. She deduced that she might be near. When she saw a clearing filled with broken trees, she stopped. She hid herself behind one of the trees and took a peek to whoever is there.

She replaced her eyeglasses with contact lenses so she was sure that what she saw was not something her eyes would invent when they are not aided. An eight-year-old Reborn was standing with a gun-shaped Leon in his hand. She rubbed her eyes and checked again but the image was still unchanged. She was now very sure that it was Reborn and he's a _kid_; just like how he was ten years ago. _Ten years ago…_

For a person who is not slow to pick-up, I-Pin finally realized her situation. No wonder the feeling she felt when she was hit by that _something_ while she was at the ballroom was familiar. She was somehow shot by a Ten-Year Bazooka, traveled back ten years ago, and fell exactly the same day as when the first Commemoration Party was being held. She tried to remember what happened to her that night when she was eight years old, and how she ended up time-traveling to the past when she should be in the future, when she heard Reborn talked.

"Give it up. I have always been tolerant of you, letting you off a few times, excusing you from the Family events. But a deal is a deal and you lost…" a few footsteps before he finally spoke again. "…Hibari."

All mental processes that I-Pin's brain had been doing up until she heard the name stopped. She wanted to go out to see for herself if it really was _him_ when Reborn opened his mouth again. She decided to remain hidden and just listen.

"Since you lost, you have to go with my condition. You have to take part in _that_ with the others. Also, when you have met my condition, I will go with-" he was cut midway in his sentence, and he fired another shot. I-Pin covered her mouth to stifle a cry. Now's not the time to just stand there and eavesdrop. It took all she had to take a look at what was going on and prepared herself for the worst case scenario.

When she turned around, she saw what her eyes have been dying to see for a long time. Black hair, grey eyes, tonfas in hand, a death glare on his face. Sum it all up then it's Hibari Kyouya. Nineteen-year-old Hibari Kyouya to be exact. Regardless of whether he's the younger or the older one, he's still the man who would always make her conscious of herself. The man who would make her heart beat almost a hundred times per second. And also, the man who, unknown to him, gave her the most hurtful heartaches she ever felt.

Hibari was struggling to stand up, but he fell on one knee. He was catching his breath and he was shakily holding his tonfas. He did not seem to be wounded or bleeding but seeing him in such a weakened state is a first for I-Pin.

"I see you still have some fight in you," Reborn said to the Cloud Guardian in front of him. "I gotta hand it to Tsuna's Strongest Guardian. But, would you like another round of the Special Sakura Bullet? It seems I will have to use my full force to make you concede."

Reborn held up the gun. I-Pin didn't have any time to think on what to do and acted on impulse. Before Reborn could pull the trigger, she went out from her hiding spot and stood just in front of Hibari. She stretched open her arms to prevent the bullet from hitting the Cloud Guardian. She was trembling and she was closing her eyes, waiting for the impact. When after a few seconds of no gunshot, she opened her eyes to see a shocked Reborn. The hitman never left his gaze on her as he pulled back his gun and motioned it to transform back to Leon.

After Reborn retreated, she realized what she's done and mentally slapped herself for charging in without second thoughts. If there was a warning that Tsuna always told her and Lambo whenever they were to time-travel via the Ten Year Bazooka, it was to never meddle _too much_ of the past. That's why whenever she switched with her younger self, she always reasoned that she has to deliver ramen (though most of the time she doesn't have to) to avoid some time-space mess ups. Thus, this results to quietly and safely returning to the future. It had been such a long time that she already forgot. How much she had interfered, she did not know. But since she's already in this situation, better finish what she started.

"S-stop. Please, d-don't hurt him," she mumbled, trying to look brave in front of the person who was heralded as one of I Prescelti Sette (The Strongest Seven).

"It seems that a guest is here. We're very sorry for causing a commotion, Miss. One of our family members is in a rebellious phase and he needs to be punished," Reborn said apologetically.

_He did not notice me? How come?_ I-Pin thought, bewildered. She then remembered about the Ten Year Bazooka being confiscated days before the party. _Reborn-san must have thought that no one from the future is capable of going to the past anymore,_ she concluded. _This is good. As long as no one knows me, the timeline will be safe. _She was so relieved about Reborn not knowing her identity that she almost forgot about Hibari.

She turned around to see him struggling to get up. She went closer to him, then examined his condition. His tailcoat was free of bullet holes (which she is thankful for), but was now full of dirt. She grabbed his arm to support him but he pushed her away. She tried not to look hurt as he got up on his own.

"Hibari, it's useless to resist now. We're only asking a few minutes of your time. After that, we won't bother with you anymore. You can do what you want," Reborn negotiated with him.

"Hmph," was his only reply. The Cloud Guardian then turned away from the Arcobaleno and opened a box to put away his tonfas.

"We'll see you in fifteen minutes," Reborn then left them. When he was a few meters of distance, he spoke again.

"I think, our guest here would like to dance. Don't you agree, Hibari?" he tilted his hat and Reborn then eventually went away.

Oblivious to Reborn's parting words, I-Pin eyed Hibari as he cleaned himself up. Finally, she was able to stand close to him and look at him straight in the eye. Hibird, the yellow canary who had always been his side for as long as she can remember, came out of nowhere while calling out his name. It then perched on top of his head as it flapped its wings happily. I-Pin smiled at the scene. She felt that those years wherein she never saw him was compensated by what she was seeing in front of her. She could appreciate even the tiniest of details, which she was unable to before: his hair which was usually neat became disheveled because of the fighting earlier; his fingers daintily moved as he put the box weapon back in his pocket; and his scent was so fragrant that when the wind carried it towards her, it made her drunk that instant.

She thought all of this was more than enough and her master taught her not to be greedy. Besides, she got a lot more problems to solve and more questions to answer regarding her time-travel. So, with a heavy heart, she silently bade goodbye to the man she longed to see, turned around and head for the path that she took when she entered the forest.

"Oi."

He called out to her. Just when she was about to tackle her own issues, he successfully pulled her out of reality and dragged her into a world composed of only him and her. She told her feet to move, yet they did not. Instead, she abruptly turned around only to see him so close to her. She did not know that he was following as she was walking away. Right now, he was so near that she can almost feel his breath touching her face.

"Where are you going?" he asked with serious tone.

"I-I'm going home," she replied, implying that she has to go back to her original timeline. Actually, I-Pin does not know where to go but she'd rather be anywhere but here. It's making her uneasy and uncomfortable, too mindful of herself, of how he sees her.

Hibari just gave another "hmph". I-Pin does not know what that means. He suddenly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him. He then picked her up, bridal style, much to I-Pin's dismay.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing?" she asked. It was even a mistake to look at him after she threw the question because he was looking at her with those stern eyes which made her cheeks the reddest it has ever been.

"It'll be faster this way. We still can make it if we do this. You'll slow us down with your dress," he said stoically.

I-Pin did not quite get it. _Did he read my mind? Is he taking me back to the future? Does he know who I am? _she wondered. Just to be sure, she asked him what he means and where is he going.

"The infant said that you look like you want to dance. I happen to be looking for someone to dance with. Dance with me."

He said it with his strict and commanding voice that it was more of an order than an offer. Even his face was expressionless when he said it but it vexed I-Pin so bad that she nodded without even knowing what she's agreeing to. And also, again, she forgot her own concerns and just went with Hibari's pace.

The Cloud Guardian called out his Box Weapon, Roll. He commanded the hedgehog to multiply and create a path above the forest. Hibari then jumped through the many Rolls with ease, while I-Pin turned another shade redder as he tightened his grip around her as he maneuvered in the air.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you guys think? Now it's time for the Author's Note Corner! Yey! :D**

**\- The Vongola Forest: It's _the_ Vongola so it's possible that they have this kind of thing in their garden. ;)  
**

**\- The Special Sakura bullet is another bullet manufactured by the Vongola. Don't know if there's such a thing but yeah, Reborn has one. ;)**

**\- I-Pin said that Tsuna gave Lambo and her a warning about time-travelling. This was given because, you know, it's quite critical when you do something in the past and it might change the future. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again! :D**

**Actually, this one was supposed to be in the same chapter as Chapter 5. But I realized it was too long so I divided it to give it some thrill. :)**

**Enjoy and watch out for more! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amano Akira-sensei. :)**

* * *

I-Pin was still surprised on how tonight's events unfolded for her. Just earlier that evening, she was sulking and depressed because of her messed up feelings for a certain someone. Yet, that _certain someone_ was now holding her left hand on his right, his other hand wrapped tight around her waist and was leading her on around the dance floor. It was as if some fairy godmother had seen her tears and granted her permission to be Hibari's princess even just for a night. The five-minute limit of the Ten Year Bazooka was supposed to be her midnight deadline, but she missed it and now wished that this fairy tale would go on forever.

Now that she can look at Hibari in the eye, she still had a hard time doing so, even despite the fact that their faces are concealed with masks. She sighed in relief as the theme for the First Commemoration Party was the same as the Tenth one so no one can see the blush on her cheeks which was stamped on her all evening (aside from being suspected, of course).

She wondered at first how come Hibari was forced to take part of such social event, even though it will be obvious that he will violently refuse to participate. Then, she remembered something from the planning ten years ago. This part of the program was a special number in which the Boss and his companions are to present a dance to formally introduce themselves as the New Vongola Generation. Reborn said it was a "Vongola Tradition," which is why every Guardian must find a partner, and grace the guests with three songs worth of dancing. So, in the moments that she's not looking at the man in front of her, I-Pin observed how the Vongola Boss and other Guardians were faring with their own partners.

Tsuna had the luxury of dancing with Kyoko, careful not to step on the girl's gown. Gokudera was paired with Haru, although both of them never stopped arguing. Lambo asked his Mama to pair up with him, much to delight of Nana. Meanwhile Ryohei's partner, Kurokawa Hana, complained for the nth time that the hem of her dress was caught with the Sun Guardians "extreme" steps. Yamamoto asked Bianchi to be his partner, or rather, Bianchi _asked him to ask her_ to dance with her just so she can tease Gokudera on the dance floor. Chrome and Mukuro were doing fine, until Flan pulled some mischievous tricks to make them almost trip several times.

As for Hibari, he was partnered with the guest whom everyone was not familiar with, yet, dressed the most beautifully among others. Even her partner did not know who she was and just suddenly _commanded _her to dance with him. But one thing's for sure and that is, if the Pinzu Time Bomb was not sealed, I-Pin would have blown up a few times after receiving so many stares and comments, in addition to all her moments with Hibari tonight.

But that aside, she was very impressed on the way Hibari led her around. She was not confident with her skills, especially with the classical dances, but the Cloud Guardian made her feet glide flawlessly along with his steps. Each turn they made was graceful and every move was elegant.

I-Pin indulged herself in the moment, deciding to just leave the time-travel matters alone for a while, even though she knew that the timeline was possibly changed and messed up because of her meddling too much of the past. But, thinking about her present condition, if there is a moment in her life that she wished will be cut off and would just go into an infinite loop, repeating itself over and over again, it would be this. However, she knew that will be impossible because when the music plays its last note, it will mark the end of the loop and Hibari will be gone.

Her heart ached at the thought and before she knew it, the dreaded moment came. He bowed to her and she absent-mindedly curtsied to him. He then turned around, not even caring to look back and vanished from the crowd.

_Don't go…_

A large group of people now surrounded I-Pin, asking her questions about her and where did she get that mask and dress. She was still staring at the spot where Hibari disappeared. Slowly, she took several steps forward, slightly pushing the people in front of her as she followed his path.

_Don't go…_

She was able to shrug off those who were blocking her path but a lot of people are still following her from behind. She was now slightly running, afraid that she might lose sight of him.

_Don't go…_

This time, I-Pin was drowned with admirers she could not shake off easily. She tried to focus on where the man went but unfortunately, her view was blocked and she desperately scanned the room for signs of him. Her eyes were now slightly teary. She felt that it was already midnight and the fairy godmother already took back what she had loaned.

Suddenly, a little bird hovering above the crowd gave I-Pin some hope. In a frantic attempt to leave her spectators, she used her Gyoza Ken to keep them away, but only to a minimum so as not to catch the attention of Tsuna and the others. Hibird was flying to the direction of the main door and I-Pin also headed the same way. When she got out of the ballroom, she dashed to the stairs.

From atop the grand staircase, she can see Hibari unbuttoning his coat after taking off his mask, then loosening his necktie as he descended. _Now what? _I-Pin thought. _You have seen him but how will you stop him? Come on, I-Pin, think! Think!_

Time was ticking and I-Pin was still weighing options and possibilities. When Hibari was almost downstairs, she took a deep breath and prayed for the best result possible.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she can and when she gained momentum and reached the desired distance, she jumped up and tried to land a flying kick on Hibari. When she thought she caught him off guard, he turned around and defended himself with his tonfas. Her foot met the metal with equal force. When it seemed that none of them is willing to back down, I-Pin withdrew and immediately dodged Hibari's counter-attack.

"Wow," Hibari said. "I never thought that someone like _you_ will attack me," he added while flashing a smirk.

"Leaving and not saying goodbye…You really quite have some manners, Hibari-san. I guess Reborn-san must be correct when he was punishing you." I-Pin bit back. It almost shocked her that the words came out naturally quite contrast of her usual sweet way of speaking.

"Hmph. Well then, will you entertain me? The defeat I got from the infant was just a warm-up. I will not go easy, even if you're a girl," he held up his tonfas in ready position. "I'll bite you to death."

_There. He said it, _she thought. I-Pin's impulsive plan took for the worst. It would have been better if he took the damage from her attack, but then again, it would not be Hibari. It's too late to back out now. She has to show her resolve and if this is the only way where she can be with Hibari a little longer, then fine. So be it. If it's a fight he wants, a fight he'll get.

She tore down the lower part of her gown, petticoat and all, until it was only slightly above her knees. It was too much of a hassle if she is to spar Hibari, but she must remember to apologize to Haru later on. She then removed her shoes because heels are definitely not for fighting. She reached the backside of her upper garment and unzipped it. She then went for the laces that held her corset and loosen it. Lastly, she took off her mask, unveiling a scowl which only the targets of her past assassination missions were able to see.

"Just be warned, I won't go down without a fight. I might be a little rusty, but I was taught well by a man who is equal to Reborn-san's strength," she declared as she assumed her fighting stance. She hoped that her statement was enough to stir Hibari's urge to fight.

"Oh? Well then, after I defeat you, I will seek out the one who taught you and will also bite him to death," he was now more interested than before and I-Pin can feel it.

She cannot fail here. She will no longer just watch him leave again, just like she always did when she was younger. This time, she will stop him, and will make him see that she is worth his time and attention. Yet, what can she do against the man who is named as the "Strongest Guardian" of the Neo-Primo? One hit would be enough, she thought. One big powerful hit to knock him down his feet at least, and enough to make him _see_ her.

Without another word, they started and the first one to strike was Hibari. He aimed on the lower part of I-Pin's body, but she was able to jump up and moved a step backward.

_I have to take this outside, _she decided, so as to avoid getting the attention of everyone inside. When the Cloud Guardian aimed at her again, this time a bit higher than before, she went below the attack and maneuvered her way outside the building.

She let him chase her until she reached the garden. From there, she thought, they could go all out. The music from the party might be enough to drown the noise they will possibly make. Hibari caught up with her and immediately launched a series of attack. At first, I-Pin was able to land several blows on him but the man still outwitted her. After a while, she can only defend against him, with bruises decorating her body as a price. It was too fast and too strong that all she did was to hold her ground.

"This is getting boring. Is dodging and defending all you can do?" the man taunted her.

_You are indeed powerful, Hibari-san. As much as I want to hit you, I cannot find an opening, _she wanted to say. _But, no matter what, I have to find a way to strike you just once, _she added.

True, Hibari was strong but she did not expect him to be _this strong._ It was too much for her. He was too resilient, and all his hits are now starting to take a serious toll on her. A little more and she could fall.

_No! It can't end here. I need to hit him, if only I can see an opening even for just a split second. Hibari-san, I cannot fall here. I have waited so long to finally meet you again, and it will be a shame if I lose this opportunity, _I-Pin mentally said, her eyes are now a little blurry, her consciousness almost fading, yet she used her remaining strength to be more alert.

A few more hits and finally, she was able to see an opportunity. She pulled out a gyoza from her secret stash, and hastily ate it. She was not sure if it's enough to knock down her opponent, but against all odds, she decided to use her technique anyway.

When her palm came near the Strongest Guardian's face, he looked surprised and tried to defend himself. But unfortunately for him, there was so much power in that attack that he stumbled a few meters back. I-Pin felt relieved because she was able to stop him. She smiled to herself, happy that she actually hit him, yet she's not sure if she was able to grab his attention.

I-Pin was able to win her gamble but her body was now too battered to continue fighting. She thought this is it for her. If she falls down here, she might at least get to see Hibari's face one more time before he abandons a weak herbivore like her. Admitting defeat to herself, she dragged her feet towards where he was. He was starting to get up, preparing for the next attack, when I-Pin softly called to him.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry for inflicting damage on you and at this point, I can no longer continue so I acknowledge my defeat. My selfish desires had led me to this situation, which is why I deserve this. I'm not strong enough, I admit, but I just want to see you one last time before we part ways. I know I'm a person not worthy of your time, and I don't know if anything is ever enough for you to acknowledge me, but I was happy. This is enough for me," she said in a barely audible voice. Hibari just quietly watched her, quite oblivious of what she's talking about.

She staggered on and when she was close to him, she almost fell down, but Hibari's strong hands were able to catch her and held her up.

"Oi," he said, with a mixture of worry and irritation. I-Pin was appeased that he did not pushed her away. Her head was starting to feel heavy and it unknowingly leaned on his shoulders. Despite the position they're in, she continued what she had to say.

"Also, I would like to thank you. The time I had in _this time_, I promise I'll treasure it. I'll never forget it. Thank you and…" She looked up and gazed at his face. She studied his features, taking him everything for this is the last time that she will see him. He looked at her with unfeeling eyes, enough to scare anyone away, but for her, it's a sign that it's really Hibari that's in front of her. She forgot what she was about to say. The effect of Hibari on her was too much to handle. With her consciousness slowly fading, her half-alert self tiptoed, cupped Hibari's face with her clammy hands and then planted a kiss on his left cheek.

When she pulled away and saw a wide-eyed Hibari, with mouth slightly agape, I-Pin then became fully aware of her situation again. Realization hit her like how lightning would hit a metal rod in a lightning storm. She just gave Hibari a kiss. A kiss…on the cheek…She blushed on the thought. She put a hand on her lips but it only reminisced the feeling. Hibari was now looking down, his bangs covering his eyes, but I-Pin swore that his ears were a slight shade of pink, even visible in the dark that surrounded them.

Then, as if on cue, the moments that happened that night between her and the Cloud Guardian played in her mind. It was too much for I-Pin's emotions that she felt a familiar sensation rising and seemed to collect on her forehead. Adrenaline rushed inside of her and before she knew it, the energy she thought she had exhausted came back to her as she ran deep inside the Vongola Forest.

_I have to run as far away as possible. The damage will be too much and everyone will get caught, _she inwardly panicked as the nine circles on her forehead turned eight, then seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

* * *

With every muscle in her body aching, she was sprawled in the center of the crater her Pinzu Time Bomb made. This time, for real, she was truly slipping out of consciousness. Her breathing was jagged and moving triggered every pain sensors her body has. She decided to not care anymore and just want to drift into a dreamless sleep, leaving a lot of queries unanswered, and hoping someone would find her and help her out.

As she closed her eyes, she heard quick footsteps coming towards her. She was too tired to check who it was. The last thing she remembered before she finally retired was a feeling of floating on the clouds, with warm arms cradling her while a familiar smell tickled her nose that which intoxicated her the entire night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

\- **I-Pin's dress and how the crowd went crazy about it: ****I said here that I-Pin was the most beautifully dressed among the guests. Well, since this was the First Commemoration Party, there has been an upgrade with the costumes that everyone wore. Think of it as leveling up in the video games :). So imagine what effect it will give to the guests who had seen a dress nine levels higher than theirs? XD ****Also, I-Pin's dress should be intricate and very elegant because if it's not, then she will be subjected to the punishment game. Nice thinking, Haru! *thumbs up***

\- **Secret stash of Gyoza Buns - I-Pin still keeps them whenever she really needs them. Where she keeps them I wouldn't tell you because I don't even know myself. XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yohoo! It has been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry because I got busy with school stuff but I found some time to work on this and hopefully you get to enjoy this chapter!**

**Again, I tried in make the characters stay true to their personality so hopefully there won't be OC moments. ;)**

**Enjoy, enjoy dear readers! I appreciated those who have left me their reviews! I thank you and I will work hard to improve my writing as this story progress! :) Also, new reviews are highly welcome! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Amano Akira-sensei.**

* * *

_She was walking around the ballroom, filled with so many people. She really felt uncomfortable. Even concealing her face with a mask did nothing. She can feel them around her, those unfamiliar faces, staring, and praising how cute she looked in that dress and how good of her to be one of the youngest members of the Neo-Primo's Family._

_Lambo, who was with her the whole time, was enjoying the attention, even claiming that the Vongola is nothing if he was not adopted into Family. She tugged her friend at the arm and led him to one of the quiet corners of the massive hall._

_"Lambo, I-Pin doesn't like this. Very scared. Many People," she said, her Japanese still a bit gibberish though she's practicing really hard to improve._

_"Eh? It's because your forehead is very wide that's why people are staring at it!" Lambo laughed boisterously. "Even though your hair is now longer, you're still the tail-head I know who always hides away! People also see that, that's why they're staring at you!" he even added for amusement._

_"Lambo, Stop it!" she said and sent Lambo flying. "Meanie!" were her last words then she stormed out to the balcony to get some fresh air._

_She contemplated on Lambo's words and her actions. She might went too far but Lambo was the one who provoked her. Luckily, it was not enough to make her so shy up to the point that she might blow up. She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Staying away from the crowd for a while was what she needed at that moment. A few more minutes and she can go back inside the ballroom. It would be rude to the Tsuna and the others to not participate in the party, and mingling with the crowd is something she can_ try _to endure_._ She just needs a few moments to compose herself and she'll be okay._

_I-Pin turned her gaze to the Vongola Mansion's Garden. It was all serene and has a calming effect. Even the wind was refreshing as it breezed along. It was a picture of peace and quiet until she heard gunshots. The next thing she heard was a high-pitched voice of Hibird, desperately calling the name that may or may not make her evening any worse than it is now._

_"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped._

_"Hibird, what's wrong? Is Hibari-san okay?" she called out making the yellow canary land on the balcony's railings._

_"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" the bird continued while frantically jumping up and down._

_Another set of gunshots were heard and Hibird became more distress. I-Pin felt a heavy weight in her stomach. _Could it be that Hibari-san was involve in that crossfire? _she nervously wondered._

_Without a second to lose, she jumped down from the balcony, with Hibird trailing along, following the sounds made by the explosions..._

* * *

_A dream? _she lazily thought, as she opened her eyes. _No, it was not a dream. It happened, 10 years ago. But what did I do after that?_

Her vision was still blurry and she could only see a light which seems so far away. The gleam seemed so warm and beautiful. She lifted her right arm, wondering why it hurt so much as she moved it. She reached out, her hand tried to grasp the bright thing, but she was unable to. She did it again, but this time her reach was answered by another hand. It was warm as it was putting down her cold one into its original position. Her unclear sight was then intercepted by a face which made her remember things not needed as of the moment.

"You're awake? Do you need anything?" Hibari asked her with his unfeeling tone. His face was just inches above hers. It was so close that she can see dark circles below his eyes.

Her heart began to thump and her head started to spin. Then, scenes from that night suddenly played inside her head. The dance, the fight and the kiss...not missing any detail. She cursed her brain for remembering. She felt her cheeks grew warm.

_Oh no, not again! _she warned herself. She pushed herself up, flinching as the pain from her whole body kicked in, and tried to stand up from whatever she was lying on.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Cloud Guardian also stood up, readying himself to catch her in case she falls.

"This is no good. I have to get away from here," she murmured as she looked for the nearest exit. When she felt her forehead became warmer than before, she dashed to the nearest window before Hibari could catch her. Her whole body was aching but it was nothing compared to what would happen if she wouldn't go out of the building on time. She jumped out of the window as far as her strength allowed her, hoping that the explosion will occur in mid-air.

She was already falling face down when the circles on her head now counted to eight. Then, became seven. On the sixth, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, and was then pulled towards the owner.

"Really now, jumping from the fourth floor. What were you thinking?" she heard Hibari said, completely annoyed.

She looked behind her and it was really him. _Why did he jump after me? _she wondered. She tried to push him away but to no avail. Instead of pulling away, Hibari adjusted her so that he was carrying her bridal style. _This is seriously not helping the situation, _she thought. The pinzus on her forehead now says five. She was still struggling to free herself from him when she heard him say, "Roll, you know what to do." A purple light was emitted by his Box Weapon and Roll went out. The Box Animal multiplied several times and Hibari used them to get to the ground.

Four circles were now on her forehead and I-Pin was still trying to free herself from Hibari's hold. He puts her down gently, and as she was about to run away, the Cloud Guardian grabbed her tightly by the wrist, commanding her to stay. This time, the circles were down to three.

"But..." she was about to protest.

"Stay. Or else, I'll bite you to death," he said with his eyes threatening. Two circles to go before the explosion. He then snapped his fingers, which made the countless Rolls gather around her. He lets go of her hand and jumped back to a safe distance. The hedgehog enclosed her until everything was dark. The two circles then became one. She clutched the hand which Hibari held and braced herself for the impact, hoping that this barrier will be enough to hold her in.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, it was still dark. She concluded the Hibari must have not commanded Roll to return. When a small light managed to the seep in the hedgehog barrier, she closed her eyes, knowing that _that man_ is still out there. If she sees him right now, it'll be the same thing all over again, just like when she was still a little girl. The moment she was sure that all the Rolls were gone, a hand yanked her, forcing her to stand up.

"You..What were you thinking, moving in that battered body of yours?" Hibari asked her, trying to mask his anger behind his expressionless tone.

"It hurts...Let me go!" she removed her hand from his grip, ignoring the fact that her entire body now hurts more than ever. How can he be mad at her? She was just trying to avoid casualties. And nobody told him to go after her. She was not his responsibility.

"You should never have followed me out of the window! Who told you to do that anyway? You did that on your own and yet you got mad! Well I'm sorry if I'm such a bother to you but I can handle this myself!" she added, wondering where did all this frustration came from.

The tension was high between them and she could feel his expression even with her eyes closed. Before she could speak again Hibari cut her off with a "Hmph," and "Do whatever you want."

Then, she heard his footsteps walking away from her. When she was sure that he's nowhere near her, she opened her eyes. She looked around and now realized where she is. Namimori Middle School. She looked up to see which room did she jump from. It was quite high than what she expected. Anyone would be crazy to jump from that height. Let alone if that person is severely injured. She suddenly felt guilty with how she acted towards Hibari. It was pretty reckless of her to do such a thing and she has no right to tell him that he was also being reckless. Also, if he had not jumped down and contained the explosion she made, the whole school might had received great damage.

_How silly of me, thinking I was saving anyone. He was only trying to protect the school, yet I even yelled at him. Who was I to tell him that, when I'm the more dangerous entity here? This is not good. I lost my cool completely._

She covered her face with her hand as she crouched down. She was embarrassed and angry at herself. She was lost and confused. She does not know what to do and it made her eyes watery. She wished she could go back to the future as soon as possible but she doesn't know how. Her body was now aching and she also wished the pain would go away so that at the very least, she has one less thing to worry about. She was still in an internal conflict when someone called out to her.

"I-Pin-san, you shouldn't sit out here in the open. It's a bit chilly nowadays and you might catch a cold. How about we get you inside?"

She looked up and her eyes widened. That regent hairstyle and that thin plant stalk in his mouth made I-Pin feel that she found consolation from all that happened. This person was so nice, despite his delinquent nature and was very kind to her even when she was a kid.

"Kusakabe-san," she said softly.

Her eyes became watery, and before she knew it, the tears fell in buckets. She then felt the man patted her head, which made her sobs more uncontrollable. She was so relieved that she did not care if she'll be called a cry-baby, because for the first time since she came to the past, she felt she was saved.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
\- Namimori Building: I don't know how many floors are there so I just made this up to make I-Pin's fall longer. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Another chapter here! We don't want to end with I-Pin crying, right? And also, there are a lot of unanswered questions which I guess left some of you hanging so here you go! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Amano Akira-sensei.**

* * *

I-Pin followed Kusakabe back to the school building. She was now wiping her eyes with the handkerchief he offered. She didn't expect to break down in that way, but at least she was able to release all her pent-up emotions. They went up the stairs until they reached the fourth floor. As they walked down in one of the corridors, she heard loud banging sounds in one of the classrooms.

"Nevermind that," Kusakabe told her. He led her to the room opposite to the noisy one and opened the door for her. It was a familiar sight as she entered. There was a sofa set in the middle, with a low table in the center of it. A desk with an office chair were situated near the windows. A few bookshelves decorated the left wall while cabinets were stacked on the right.

"This is..."

"...the new headquarters of the Disciplinary Committee. We still used the original floor plan, that's why you are able to recognize it. And although, we all have graduated from middle school, Kyo-san loves the school so much that he still opted to make this as our headquarters. Believe me, it was not easy, with all the complaints from the students and teachers. But in the end, the administration accepted our offer to take over this corridor so we won't disturb everyone."

And by "disturb", I-Pin bet, it meant "randomly punishing random students." The second-in-command of the group said it with teary eyes that she did not know whether to praise the committee for their efforts or to pity the school because they are still subjected to Hibari's sense of discipline. But that aside, she did not know that they still have a headquarters here. At around this time, she was eight years old and was now attending school with Lambo. She almost never went to Namimori Middle School because Tsuna and the others were not here anymore. She also enrolled in Haru's middle school, Midori, after her elementary years. So in a way, she never had any news from Namimori Middle School at all.

"Also, this is the room where you slept for two days." Kusakabe informed her.

Two words caught her attention. Two days? That much time passed and she was asleep? Seeing disbelief in her eyes, Kusakabe motioned her to sit down on the sofa (which, she realized, what she has been sleeping on), and he started to answer her unspoken question.

"Yes, it has been two days since the party and you were asleep the whole time. And from the looks of it, two days is very critical for someone who time-traveled to the past" he started.

It hit her that the timeline is now _really_ messed up. She did not recall anything about an explosion during the first party, and from that, she knew pretty well that everything now was not as it seems. There were still a lot of things that she wanted to know so she asked further.

"What exactly happened after the Pinzu Time Bomb exploded?" she inquired.

"After the explosion, everyone in the party panicked. Everybody was escorted as orderly as the guards can out of the location. During the chaos, I looked for Kyo-san because I have not heard from him after the dance number. I assumed he was at the headquarters so I went here. When I entered the room, he was already administering first aid to you. I asked him what happened and he told me to keep quiet and just help him treat your wounds.

You were pretty beat up when I first saw you. You're clothes were very ragged and dirty and you were shivering despite the fact that Kyo-san already put his coat around you. I asked him to take you to the hospital but he said no. You're the one who made the explosion so keeping you out of the Vongola's sight for the moment was important. In addition to that, you wouldn't want to let the rest of the Family know that you're from the future, right? It'll disrupt the flow of time even further. They might have the technology to help you go back in time but Kyo-san still insisted that you stay here."

I-Pin could not believe that the first person who responded to her was the same person which managed to beat the living daylight out of her.

"Also," Kusakabe with a tint of red on his cheeks, "please forgive us!" He was now bowing very low to I-Pin. "We had no choice! We have to take off your clothing because it was making your breathing difficult. We did not see anything _bare! _I swear we were innocent!" he continued saying while still bowing down.

Now that he mentioned it, I-Pin was now wearing an over-sized white shirt and a pair of jogging pants. She wondered where the gown that Haru made had gone to. She also checked to see if there are bandages beneath her clothes and indeed there were. She shied at the thought but now was not the time to think about that. That's less of a concern. The next thing came into her mind was Tsuna and others.

"Kusakabe-san, how are Tsuna-san and the others? What happened to them?"

"The Vongola Family are fine. There were no casualties on their side. As for their reaction to the explosion, at first, they were very agitated and vowed to eliminate whoever did that. But all investigations stopped when Kyo-san stepped up and said he caused it because he 'was so mad that he was forced to crowd with such weak herbivores.' After that, everything went on as usual."

_Perhaps by taking the blame, he wanted to eliminate any possibilities or leads that would lead to me being the caused. But why?_

"Did something happen to Hibari-san after he said he was at fault?" she wanted to know after seeing Reborn was not too kind to him in the Vongola Forest.

"Nothing bad happened to him except that he was not allowed to come near the Vongola Mansion during the Commemoration Party as long as he lives. It was not much of a punishment. Kyo-san even liked the idea," Kusakabe answered.

She sighed in relief. She would honestly feel guilty if ever something bad ever happened to him. Then, she thought of another problematic situation: if her future self is here and the eight year old I-Pin is in the future, then how did the Family react to the missing-in-action I-Pin? She asked Kusakabe whether the Family noticed that she was gone.

"That...uhm...is the thing that we are still worried about. When they were checking whether all the members were unharmed or not, the Neo-Primo was looking for you. Luckily, Lambo-san said that you might be out at some place quiet because you were too afraid of crowds. Two days have passed and you are still not back which made the mansion restless. Sooner or later, they will send out a search party and I'm sure that it'll take them less than a day to find you as your 18-year-old self, given the Vongola's extensive network.

_He's right. I have to tell them that I'm okay. At least the older me is. I don't know about the younger me but I'm also sure she will be fine, _she consoled herself. But what can she do when her movement's a bit restricted? Plus, she's been knocked out the whole time while other people tried to solve her problems. She felt she really owed the Discipline Committee big time.

"Kusakabe-san, I feel really happy that you guys helped me in this trouble. I don't know if I could pay back the kindness you've given to me," she said, this time, with her bowing her head.

"Oh no, don't thank me. I never did much. I was just passing formation from the mansion to here. Kyo-san did most of the things when it comes to you. I was out most of the time and he never lets us in without permission, so basically, he was really the one taking care of you. He was here with you the whole time, never leaving your side until you wake up. I only updated him the Family's activities for two days" Kusakabe said to her.

_He was here the whole time? Tending to my needs? Why? Was he guilty because he did this to me? Come to think of it, he looked very tired and his eyebags were more apparent. But I got mad at him for a very simple reason. What should I do? _her thoughts are now filled with the moments she wished she saw when Hibari was by her side. When she felt her cheeks starting to turn red, she slapped herself, which surprised Kusakabe.

"I-Pin-san?" he asked to check whether she's okay.

"I'm fine, Kusakabe-san. I'm just preventing something bad to happen again," I-Pin assured him.

If the Cloud Guardian was really there in these past two days, then she cannot thank him enough. She would like to go to him now, thank him, say sorry for being a nuisance and then apologize for her rude behavior. If only she could...

"He is really kind, in his own way," she said to Kusakabe. "But I'm afraid that as of now, I cannot face him properly. It seems that the Pinzu Time Bomb Technique, which my master sealed away, reactivated. It only activates whenever I feel shy or embarrassed and unless I deal with this first, I can't do anything much. Maybe when left unsealed, even the slightest uneasiness will be enough to trigger it," she added with a tone of regret.

The room remained still and when she looked outside the window, the sun was starting to set.

"You know," Kusakabe finally spoke up, "there must have been _something _that happened which undid the seal of your technique. And it involved Kyo-san. But as much as I want to to ask you about it, I think you still need to rest. I'm sure you are quite tired, and this talk added more stress to you rather than easing some of your worries. For now, I-Pin-san, you should sleep. If something comes up and if it's urgent, we'll wake you up."

She is indeed exhausted by today's events and another round of sleep will do the trick. Perhaps it will help her clear her head and make her think of a plan to solve her problems, both the unsealed technique and the time travel mess. She thanked Kusakabe for the talk and that he was very helpful with everything. She then lied down on the couch, surprised how comfortable it was to sleep on, and pulled the crumpled blankets at her feet over to her body.

"Thank you, Kusakabe-san. And good night," she said as she let out a yawn.

"Good night, I-Pin-san. Sweet dreams."

She closed her eyes but before she relaxed, she felt there was something amiss. Her mind quickly told her what it was and she bolted up just in time before Kusakabe leaves the room.

"Kusakabe-san, though I was thankful for everything that you guys did to me, how can you be so sure that I am indeed I-Pin?" she suddenly said and Kusakabe made a surprised look. "How can you be so sure that I am indeed the 18-year-old I-Pin and not some kind of enemy against you? Also, how can I be sure that all of this was not just some plot against me?" She was out of the mafia world for quite some time, but she still has her assassin intuition in her.

Kusakabe gave a tired smile before answering. "I thought this will go smoothly without you asking that because I don't know how to answer. But because the I-Pin-san I know is very smart and very questioning, you asking that is enough to convince me that you are _you. _Also, you are very kind and thoughtful towards those you treasure so much, so hearing that you are worried about the Family, it only gave more proof that you are indeed I-Pin-san."

She was touched by Kusakabe's observation about her personality. This man believed she's the real deal so she should as well trust him. But what about Hibari? She then asked him about it.

"Well, Kyo-san's account was the one that made me doubt your identity at first. I don't really have the exact details but all I know is that, as Kyo-san was taking you here that night after the explosion, he said he met _someone _along the way. Apparently, that _person_ was able to provide him information about you."

"And he believed it right away?"

"Well, Kyo-san is Kyo-san. He believes what he believes and does what he does."

"That's why, for you, he's worth following, right?" I-Pin asked him with a smile.

"Yes. Very worth it. And if he says he'll help you, I'll help you too. So please trust us and call to us whenever you need anything." he assured her.

It was convincing enough for I-Pin. She apologized to Kusakabe for the abrupt question and once again, snuggled at the comfort of the sofa. Kusakabe then turned off the lights and wished a good night sleep as he went out of the room.

* * *

When he was out of the headquarters, Kusakabe Tetsuya let out a sigh. It seems that he already reached his limit when it comes to handling very tense situations, especially in these past two days. He was running back and forth from the Vongola Mansion, to the Headquarters, keeping Hibari updated with everything. He felt that he will not see the end of this until I-Pin's matter is fully solved.

He let out a sigh and changed the stalk in his mouth with a new one. He then leaned at the nearest wall and crossed his arms. Waiting for a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"What do you think, Kyo-san? She's okay and not as upset as you think," he looked at the man opposite to him, also leaning to a wall.

"Hmph," Hibari answered.

_A man of few words, as always. _"But, she seems to be troubled because of the reactivation of her bomb technique. Unless that will be solved, she won't be able to do much because she will be literally a walking time-bomb all over again. What do you plan to do, Kyo-san?" he asked the man again.

Hibari straightened himself and started to walk away. But after a few steps, he turned back again and said, "Find _him._ Report to me after you found his locatation." He then went his way.

"Hai!" Kusakabe replied, knowing who's this person he was to find.

The right hand man again felt an enormous pressure has been added on his shoulders. It's true when he said to I-Pin that he trusts Hibari, both in action and in words, but this time, he was clearly lost why Hibari would go such lenghts for I-Pin. Keeping her where he can see her, staying by her side for two days, and scolding her for being reckless. Never has Kusakabe seen Hibari show concern for anyone except for Hibird. He opened the door to the room opposite to where he came from and saw that it was in a mess so unexplainable that only Hibari could do it. This just added to his list of why's because never has Hibari so been upset because someone was upset with him, up to the point where he'll destroy the equipments of his beloved Namimori. What did I-Pin do to have this kind of effect on his boss?

_Something definitely happened that night! _he thought. _Kyo-san will kill me if I ask about it. But what I'm sure is that what happened was enough to unseal the Pinzu Time Bomb. It may be something embarrassing. And if I ask I-Pin-san she might blow up by just recalling it, and then Kyo-san would know I asked about it. It's checkmate either way! There's also something about that_ bastard?_ How can he believe that thing so easily? Kyo-san does not even obey the Bucking Horse let alone _that person!_ Arrgh! _On and on he went, but no answer was enough to satisfy him.

For the time being, he will occupy himself by looking for _him. _Clearly, things will be okay, right? But then again, with things the way they are now, with I-Pin still stuck here in the past, it will take a very long time before things to be really okay_._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**\- **_**Him **_**as in the person Kusakabe will look for: I wonder who could he be...hmmm...**

**\- **_**That person **_**as in the one Hibari met after the explosion: I'll give you a hint: Nufufufufu. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for a loooooong, loooooong time. I have kept you waiting, I guess. A lot (and I mean A LOT) of things happened and well...now that everything has been sorted out, I have time to work on this. Yey!**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the previous ones. ;)**

**Comments and reviews are highly appreciated! :D**

**Read away!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned are Amano Akira-sensei's. ;)**

* * *

After a much needed sleep, I-Pin woke up from her slumber but only to find out that it was not the sun that greeted her. She gently opened her eyes in the semi-dark room, rubbing it to make sure it was really half-lighten by some sources from the window. She got up and checked the wall clock. It's almost midnight. Her body might have been fully recharged but her mind was still exhausted. She decided to lie down again. But after 15 minutes of just trashing and changing positions, she decided to give up sleeping again. She sat up, and lazily stood. She walked towards the window and gazed at the scenery outside. Her body was feeling so light right now, and luckily, not aching as much as it was before.

The school was empty, but the lampposts scattered on the grounds made it seem less gloomy. The leaves from the trees were gently swaying as the soft wind blows. The stars were not that visible because their light were outshined by the moon's radiance. She stared at the heavenly body, hoping the answer to her problems would just suddenly reflect itself on its bright surface. How to go back to the future, how to deactivate the Pinzu Time Bomb technique, and how to apologize to Hibari...It would've been great if that would happen, she thought.

Suddenly, her trance was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. But before she can turn around, an arm caught her and wrapped itself around her waist, making her unable to move. At the same time, a hand covered her eyes, turning her surroundings pitch-black. She tried to resist by trying to remove the hand from her face. She doesn't know whether she's just weak or her captor was just freakishly strong but her attempts bear no results.

"Relax, it's me," her captor whispered on her left ear.

And relax she did. No, not relax, but her surprise made her muscles stopped functioning which made her "relax". She knew who it was. She wanted to confirm it just to be sure.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Yes, and don't think about anything. Empty your mind. When you've calmed down, listen to me," he said with his usual, unexpressive tone.

I-Pin tried her very best to do what she was told. How can she calm down when she can feel his chest on her back, his breathing caressed her left ear and his grip tight around her waist? She did not know how. She loosened her grip from Hibari's hand. She somehow managed to stop being tensed but she prayed hard that Hibari will not notice the her heart was about to pop out of her chest.

"I-I'm okay now," she softly informed Hibari.

"Good. Listen, you're having a problem with that time-bomb technique of yours, right?" he asked.

"Yes." _And you're the main cause of it, _she mentally added.

"We have located the Red Arcobaleno. We contacted him and explained the situation. We'll see him tomorrow. I will go with you while Tetsu will stay behind to monitor the Vongola's actions. You should write a letter to those herbivores saying that you will be seeing your master because something came up. Make it as believable as possible. We leave at dawn. Now get some rest," he commanded. And just before loosened his grip, I-Pin stopped him by grabbing the hand that was on her eyes.

"Please wait a minute, Hibari-san." She bit her lip because of hesitation before saying anything again.

"I am very sorry for being a troublesome person. I am sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you. I am not sure how to repay you but you have my deepest gratitude. For everything that you've done to me, thank you very much," I-Pin said, slightly nervous for Hibari's reaction.

She was not expecting much and all Hibari ever answered was a "Hmph." But before releasing his hand on her eyes for the second time, she tightly held it again, signifying she was not done.

"What is it? Do you have something else to say?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I-Pin hesitated before inquiring, knowing the answer might not come. But she still did anyway.

"Honestly, I find it all strange that you are helping me, Hibari-san. I...I feel that I am someone not worth all of this - your time, your care and your attention. I am just a weak herbivore, you see. But, even so, you still helped me. Any normal person would just abandon someone who do they not even know, but you did otherwise. I heard from Kusakabe-san about what happened that night. But I want to hear it from you."

Her hands were now sweaty while holding Hibari's hand. She chose her words carefully before continuing.

"Wh-what happened that night? Why did you help me? Even until now, why are you helping me? If it's not too much, please answer me, Hibari-san. I...I cannot place my trust on you fully until you answer me," she finished, sounding as assertive as she can.

I-Pin waited for an answer but instead felt Hibari's touch momentarily loosened and then tightened once again. She felt him struggling on how to answer. A few more moments of silence before he spoke.

"I cannot answer that. What I do is up to me and I don't have to tell you. If you don't trust me, then it's your problem. But whether you like it or not, I am the only one who can help you as of the moment."

His answer was straight-forward and had a bitter tone to it. I-Pin expected this. _Why did I even ask in the first place? _she thought. She knows that Hibari is a hard person to deal with but his reply made her feel disappointed and sadder than she was before, not to mention more confuse. She was about to apologize when Hibari spoke again.

"And, about what you said earlier, you are wrong about one thing. You are not someone who is not worth my attention," he pauses. "You are not a weak herbivore."

He reminded her to rest well before he finally released her. He also instructed her not to turn around until she heard the door close. And when she heard the sound of the lock, I-Pin collapsed on her knees and let out a long sigh. She was not really relaxed at all, she thought. If she's rational enough, the answer Hibari gave her was not enough and she should've questioned him further. But unfortunately for her, all sane reasoning is not present when Hibari's involve. Mixed emotions now filled her head. That last sentence rings in her ears like it's her favorite song. She felt her cheeks were now burning red but she calmed herself down before it escalates to something more that would lead to an explosion. But, come to think of it, knowing the position they were in, she's really sure the time bomb would go on by now, but it didn't. It was weird but she did not feel embarrassed. She wondered why.

She took a deep breath and looked at the moon. She laughed to herself as she recalled how it would be great if the moon solves her problems. And she felt somehow it did. She looked at it again, mouthed a "thank you" before snuggling back to her couch, oblivious of the fact that the person who she was with moments ago was as perturbed as she was.

* * *

Hibari planned to keep it short and simple. After informing her of their plan for tomorrow, he would just leave without further fuss. But he should've known better than that. He leaned on the wall next to the door that leads to the Disciplinary Committee room, careful not to let his silhouette show on the little panel on the entrance. He let out a deep breath before sliding down to sit, with the wall still supporting him. He has never been exhausted. Not even the training with the Bucking Horse made him this tired. Only a few days after the Commemoration Party but he felt like what happened to him was his burden for months already, even years.

After Tetsu informed him of Fon's location, he immediately contacted the Arcobaleno, telling him the situation. Further information will be relayed personally but he was able to give the general picture of what was happening. He was surprised when the Arcobaleno agreed and even gave him some tips on how to momentarily stop the time-bomb by pressing the temples of the user and putting enough pressure on the waist. With those in mind, Hibari was able to talk to I-Pin. But her inquiry about the night of the Commemoration Party made him lose his cool that for a moment, he forgot he's suppressing a deadly weapon. He would not rather talk about it, especially not with I-Pin. Remembering it makes his stomach churn. But he did anyway, as he closed his eyes and let the events play in his mind as clear as it just happened yesterday.

_(FLASHBACK)  
Hibari came rushing as soon as he heard a loud bang. He was still dumbfounded by what the girl did to him but was pulled back to reality when the explosion occurred. He realized that his opponent was not in front of him anymore and something in his mind told him to follow the sound of the explosion. When he came to the scene, he saw a huge crater with the girl at the middle of it. He went closer when he heard voices, and again, something in his mind told him to bring the girl with him as he leaves. Now, he's rushing to get out of the huge forest, the girl cradled in his arms, his jacket wrapped around her shoulders. He stopped for a few moments, re-thinking whether what he did was right when he heard someone talked._

_"Ahh, you beat me to it. I was about to say 'Go get her', just like what they would tell the prince when his princess is in distress."_

_Hibari locates the voice and saw Byakuran sitting on one of the low branches in the tree in front of him, taking a cream puff out of the box. Sensing he might be pursuing them, the Cloud Guardian tries to attack the newcomer with one hand, but since he's holding I-Pin, it was impossible, and his advances were easily dodged._

_"Impatient, aren't we?" Byakuran said as he was licking the pastry filling on his fingers. "Well, I won't be staying here for long, neither should you. The guards are coming. Oh, and just for your info, I'm from the future and just like the angel that I am, I bring you a warning. Do you know that princess' name, Kyo-chan?"_

_ Hibari keeps quiet because although a lot of things happened between them in just one night, he doesn't really know the girl._

_"You want a hint? This girl always, always, has her eyes on you. Even since she was a little girl. You even partnered with her master, didn't you? During the Arcobaleno trials." Byakuran smiled before taking another cream puff._

_ Hibari does not really associate himself with the herbivores and he is not really that familiar with them. But he can picture some of them though. The unpredictable herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, the clingy right-hand herbivore, the always positive swordsman/baseball herbivore, the boxing herbivore, the herbivore that Rokudo Mukuro possesses and the cow brat that always cries and carries a huge bazooka. And speaking of the brat, there's that girl who gave him chocolates during Valentine's Day some years ago. He remembered that her name was I-Pin and he also heard she has a really skilled martial arts master._

But that would mean she's still a kid, if this is that kid, then how...? Unless the Red Arcobaleno has some other students that I know, then this must be her, _he thought. But how could this be when just a few days ago, he heard from Tetsu that Ten Year Bazooka was confiscated? When he was starting to question about the impossibility of it, Byakuran cuts him off._

_"I know what you will say, that's why I'm here. Something happened in the future that sent her back to the past while her young self was sent 10 years ahead of time. I can't really tell you much but let's just say someone really sick and insane is pulling the strings. So now, the Vongola is doing their best to bring her back."_

_"Is that so? Then, I'll just bring her to the mansion." Hibari answered. If this is one of those herbivores, then she should be returned to them.  
_

_"Nope. That'a big no-no," Byakuran contradicted him. "You know about the time-space problems, right? If you bring her to them, it'll a cause lot of problems, and it may disrupt what is happening not only with the present, but also with the future Vongola." Byakuran was now floating in mid air with his wings spread wide, eating his third cream puff when he continued._

_"And also, I don't really know but by some fate she was brought to you and that's where you'll enter the picture. It's not only the destruction of Vongola I'm warning but also your destruction, Kyo-chan," the Millefiore leader gave Hibari a sly look._

_Hibari scowled at Byakuran and showed one of his tonfas as he challenged him what he meant by "his destruction."_

_"Little I-Pin will be your weakness, and will be the cause of your defeat one day. It'll be a heavy blow for you, and submission to it is inevitable. She does not look like it but she's very strong, just see the amount of damage she did." Byakuran said in more serious tone._

_The Cloud Guarian was speechless. How can this now fragile girl will be the end of him? But then, when he thought about it, her timing was suspicious. She came out of nowhere when that infant was about to shoot him. And also, that time after the dance maybe just a ploy. She may not be weak as she showed and maybe, that explosion was meant to take him out. The thought of the girl defeating him was all he can think of, making him think that the kiss and her running to the forest was just some trick to exploit him. _

_"That's why she was eager to fight me, she has always on the lookout for me. It was all to know my weakness and to defeat me" Hibari gritted his teeth and eyed I-Pin angrily. He then shifted his deadly gaze to the parallel-world traveler, then asked him how will he be defeated._

_"Find that out for yourself, if you want that to happen," Byakuran playfully answered him, which angered Hibari. The Guardian launched the whip from his tonfas but he missed his target. The white-clad man finished the last of his cream puff before flying speaking again._

_"But here's what you should do as of the moment and it's best you should follow my advice. __Keep her close and monitor her actions so that you will be able to defeat her. Don't tell anyone, especially anyone from the Vongola, about her. Conceal her as much as you can and erase anything that might expose her to Tsunayoshi-kun and the others. Be with her and help her as much as you can."_

_"But you said she'll be my weakness?" Hibari tried not to feel irritated.._

_"You know what they say, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. Until the future Vongola finds a solution to the problem, stay close to her...," Byakuran gave him a wink before vanishing with a bright light._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

After meeting with the white bastard, Hibari immediately proceeded to Namichuu and treated I-Pin's wounds. When Kusakabe arrived and saw them, he gave him as little detail as possible and until now, he knows that his right-hand man doubts his intentions but still follows his command. He loosened the first two buttons of his shirt before standing up. He glanced at the door of the Disciplinary Committee headquarters. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.

_The thought of her defeating me. Don't mess with me! But this is ironic, I have to help her in finding her master, but she will repay me with my destruction? That time-bomb technique...Maybe that'll be the cause of my demise. I have to stop it, without her knowing I am slowly eliminating her ultimate weapon. As of now, keeping a close eye on her seems to be the best solution because she might have some trick up her sleeves. _Hibari thought as he was walking down the corridor.

* * *

_Meanwhile, right after Byakuran contacted Hibari..._

After he woke up from his sleep, Byakuran sees an anxious Tsuna and Gokudera. Reborn was sitting on the coffee table sipping some espresso. Travelling from one parallel world to another does not require days of sleep anymore but he sure miss those longer naps. He was not given time to stretch and his yawn was stifled when the Neo-Primo fired his questions.

"So, is she safe? Is everything okay?" the Vongola leader tried to sound compose but a bit of restlessness was apparent in his tone.

"Everything was okay, and just like the angel that I was, I was able to keep I-pin chan safe," Byakuran assured him.

"So, what did you say?"

"The things you want me to say. But I have to charge you extra for my services. Playing cupid was not in the deal but I decided to provide special service if you don't mind," Byakuran got up from the couch and stretched his arms up as he made his way to the coffee table and sat across Reborn.

"Huh? What do you mean-?" Tsuna asked but was cut-off.

"Oh nothing. All's well that ends well. I-Pin-chan will be safe and sound until she comes back," he smiled at him as he grabbed a scone from the tray.

Gokudera was not pleased by his jolly nature and demanded more answer from him.

"I suggest you trust him. If I-pin's in good hands then she is," Reborn appeased him as he took another sip of his drink.

"And the fate of our future?" the Storm Guardian asked him, this time more coolly than before.

"Oh, you will see a future much more brighter than what was destined," he gave them an intriguing smile before biting his scone. _Kyo-chan, I'm sorry but your defeat is inevitable. You will be defeated by I-Pin-chan. And you still haven't thanked me for that, _he mentally added.

* * *

**Notes:  
-How much Kusakabe knows about Byakuran and Hibari's meeting: He knows everything EXCEPT the part wherein I-Pin will be Hibari's "weakness."**

**-Byakuran's power: A lot of years has passed and I guess in this story, he has learned to use it more efficiently without having to sleep for longer days. :)**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :D**


End file.
